Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Almost all of them are mainly obtained through the Bazaar. Edged weapons Nearly all of these weapons fall under the Bladed Weapons subcategory (however, it is called Edged Weapons when using the Throw or Hurl command). The only exceptions are rapiers and spears, which fall under the Piercing Weapons subcategory. Knives Knives are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Hunters, Rangers, Thieves, Jugglers, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip daggers in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. They are all dagger-class swords, though the Cinquedea is sometimes described as a short sword. Swords Swords are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Soldiers, Warriors, Dragoons, Spellblades, and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip swords in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. They are various kind of swords (shortswords, broadswords, etc). Blades Blades are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Fighters, Gladiators, Moogle Knights, and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip blades in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. They are swords "meant for crushing", with a heavier blade. Sabers Sabers are one-handed weapons can be equipped by Blue Mages and Chocobo Knights. Vaan and Adelle can also equip sabers in their special jobs, Sky Pirate and Heritor, respectively. This category contain swords with curved blades, such as sabres and scimitars. Knightswords Knightswords are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Paladins, Defenders, Templars, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip knightswords in her special job, Heritor. They are longswords and bastard swords. Rapiers Rapiers are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Red Mages, Fencers, Elementalists, and Chocobo Knights. This category contains swords made for piercing. Greatswords Greatswords are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Soldiers, Paladins, Lanistas, Ravagers, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip greatswords in her special job, Heritor. This category contains greatswords, but they aren't really broad. Broadswords Broadswords are two-handed weapons can be equipped by Warriors, Defenders, Raptors, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip broadswords in her special job, Heritor. This category contains swords that are shorter than greatswords, but much broader. Katana Katana are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Ninja, Parivir, Assassins, and Chocobo Knights. Adelle can also equip katana in her special job, Heritor. Spears Spears are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Dragoons, Templars, and Chocobo Knights. Axes Axes are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Vikings and Chocobo Knights. Bludgeoning weapons Instruments and books fall under the Scholarly Weapons subcategory. Rods Rods are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Black Mages, Time Mages, Arcanists, Illusionists, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip rods in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Staves Staves are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by White Mages, Summoners, Bishops, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip staves in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Poles Poles are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Master Monks, Geomancers, and Chocobo Knights. Penelo and Adelle can also equip poles in their special jobs, Dancer and Heritor, respectively. Poles cannot be dual wielded. Knuckles Knuckles are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by White Monks, Tinkers, Berserkers, and Chocobo Knights. Knuckles cannot be equipped when the Doublehand Passive ability is set. Instruments Instruments are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Animists, Beastmasters, and Chocobo Knights. Hurdy can also equip instruments in his special job, Bard. Hammers Hammers are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Vikings, Green Mages, and Chocobo Knights. Maces Maces are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Alchemists, Sages, Green Mages, and Chocobo Knights. Books Books are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Seers, Scholars, and Chocobo Knights. Books cannot be dual wielded. Ranged weapons Bows and greatbows fall under the Bows subcategory. Ranged weapons cannot be equipped when either Doublehand or Monkey Grip are set. Bows Bows are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Archers and Rangers. Bows can now strike higher elevation targets at maximum range with a normal attack, but cannot go past obstacles. However, the arrow trajectory is ignored for abilities. Greatbows Greatbows are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Hunters, Snipers, and Assassins. Greatbows can strike higher elevation targets at maximum range with a normal attack, but cannot go past obstacles. However, the arrow trajectory is ignored for abilities. Guns Guns are one-handed weapons that can be equipped by Fusiliers. Al-Cid can also equip guns in his special job, Agent. Hand-cannons Hand-cannons are two-handed weapons that can be equipped by Cannoneers and Flintlocks. Cards Cards are one-handed weapons that can only be equipped by Tricksters. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' PFF Gae Bolg Icon.png|Gae Bolg Rank 5 icon. PFF Gae Bolg 2 Icon.png|Gae Bolg Rank 6 icon. PFF Gae Bolg Icon 3.png|Gae Bolg Rank 7 icon. PFF Sequencer FFTA2 Icon.png|Sequencer Rank 6 icon. PFF Sequencer Icon 2.png|Sequencer Rank 7 icon. Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Tactics A2